


Don't Touch My Stuff!!! Especially you Steve!

by JProxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a fabulous fucker, F/M, I also love Tony but he's my bro, I love Sam it's a fact, M/M, Other, a little bit of Steve Bashing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JProxy/pseuds/JProxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might be a series might not but either way there's angst galore over-protectiveness in the air and oh wait...yeah some magic. Tony Stark hates magic, funny because so does Sam Wilson. Mostly because his girlfriend is now 5 and takes to running off with a 6 year old Tony Stark and a 8 year old Bucky Barnes. Loki I swear if this was your fault I'll kill you. Turns out Kiara brought Harley Keener along for the ride and Steve what the fudge nuggets is your problem NOW?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Stuff!!! Especially you Steve!

"Knock Knock! Anyone home?" She was small, barely 5'3" with a curly mop of upper back-length dark brown locks, a thick waist and a large bust.   
"Who is it?" The voice was lilting, a child's voice.  
"It's the easter bunny!" Was the sarcastic retort.   
"Kiara!" The door swung open carelessly and the woman found her arms full of hyperactive snarky dirty-blonde testosterone.   
"Kira Kira!" Little arms wrapped around her right leg and she carded her fingers through soft dark dirty-blonde almost brown hair.   
"Hey Bambino, Farfallina." She smiled into her sweet baby boy's hair as she lovingly squished her little butterfly to her side.   
"Mom went out for food she'll be back soon but til then we were watching the news. Iron Man is on." Harley's eyes shined and Kiara smiled inwardly at the obvious care Harley held for her favorite boy, her first Bambino, her Tigrotto.   
"Well that's good because I have a surprise for you Piccolo Mio. Come Farfallina I also have a present for you. I heard you were missing a prized watch?" Kiara allowed a small smile as she turned back to her car and retrieved a cereal box sized package wrapped carefully if not a bit crudely with Dora the Explora and butterfly wrappings as well as a lovely pink sheer bow as soft as silk. She handed the present to the bouncing girl and smiled as her blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Ah ah ah! Wait til we are inside, we wouldn't want any one to see the treasure." She lightly patted their behinds to get them moving and lightly shut the door behind her locking it firmly. A shrill squeal told her that she wasn't waited for and she let out a fond huff before joining the two children in front of the television.   
"Thank you! Thank you Thank You Thank you Auntie Kira!" The joyful child launched herself into the small woman's arms briefly in gratitude before immediately and impatiently returning to the now open box with it's wrapping haphazardly clinging to the bottom and the top splayed out above leaning carelessly on a colorful corner on the beige rug. Her little Farfallina was rambling as she practically shoved the jewlery in her brother's face.   
"Now now Bella calm down. Let me show you a secret. Bring the heart locket here." It was a 14k gold heart about the size of a large butterfly with Farfallina engraved in white gold on the back and a tiny gem sized hole for the head of the white gold butterfly key. Kiara gently showed the child how to wind it up with the butterfly themed key. The locket opened and a tiny fairy spun in slow circles around the heart with a dora pink dress and a light pink flower in wavy dirty blond locks that just barely brushed her shoulders and small vines wrapped around her delicate feet like shoes next to an even smaller gray-blue monkey. The song that played was unfamiliar but the deep soft tones of the cello was comforting and she internally praised her Tigrotto for a beautiful job well done.   
"Did the Mechanic make that?" Harley whispered and Kiara chuckled with a small nod.   
"Yes he did." She murmured. Her sweet little Farfallina fell asleep not long after. Her little cheek smooshed against her arm as she lie sideways on the floor where she had taken to watching her little fairy ballerina listening with rapt attention to the sweet tears of the cello. "Shhh, your sister's asleep." Kiara hushed her Bambino as he slid off the couch his feet thumping almost silently on the ground. Kiara picked up the sleeping angel and gently set her in her room. "Sweet dreams Farfallina. Non sono mai troppo lontano." She kissed the small girl's forehead as she tucked the blanket around the small frame setting the locket to replay once more as she set up the Iron Man nightlight in place of the plain one. It was small and sent holograms of cute cartoon iron men across the ceiling like glimmering stars. With a soft sigh of contentment she left the room leaving the door open a crack and settling on the couch with her Bambino.   
"You know he sent me a car?" Harley smiled slightly.   
"He's an idiot but he means well Gattino Mio." She murmured as he curled into her side.   
"Why do you always use Italian? And what does Gatio mio mean? I know Mio is my." She smiled warmly as she watched his curious but warm blue eyes in the flickering light of the TV.  
"Italian is what my Tigrotto, my little tiger, uses when he wants to say something sweet. He isn't very good with words and so he pretends I don't know the language and so I do the same. Gattino, Little Kitten." She chuckled as his expression soured a bit.   
"I'm no kitten. I'm almost afraid to ask what the others mean!" He pouted.   
"Farfallina, Little Butterfly. Bella, Beautiful, Piccolo is little one and Bambino is little child or baby boy." She ruffled his hair slightly before allowing him to lay in her lap and card her fingers through his hair lightly scratching his scalp. "Sleep Bambino Mio, Io sarò qui." She whispered.   
"What's that...mean?" Dreams licked at his eye-lids fogging his crisp blue eyes to a gentle graying fog as his jaws stretched the flashing of the TV glinting slightly off his glistening teeth and pale pink tongue.   
"It means 'I will be here.' Gattino Mio. Sleep."   
"'m not a kitten." He grouched already more than half asleep as his eye-lids fluttered. She kissed his forehead before laying her Piccolo Uccello's trench coat over the boy and shuffling only enough to make herself comfortable making sure that her multiple daggers and her gun were secure and wouldn't cause any undue problems before closing her eyes allowing herself to succumb to sleep. She'll awake when Harley's mother arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to offer suggestions! I have no idea where this is going but I'm going with it~ I am a college student so I will try my hardest!! This random plot bunny attacked me so yeah....


End file.
